I Will Never Leave You, I Promise
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: This is about young Fonzie where his mother abandons him and his grandma takes him in. Positive reviews please


**So, this story I thought on top of my head during the week and decided to write this. Alright, this takes place somewhere before the episode, "Fonzie moves out." Tell me what you think! Positive reviews please!**

On a sunny day, little four and a half year old Arthur Fonzarelli jumps over puddles with his lunchbox on the way home from school which is only half a block away from his apartment. He cannot wait to show his mother a beautiful picture of a car he drew during class.

He walked inside and up the stairs to the door and finds it unlocked. He turned the knob and walks into his apartment. He shouts, "Mom i'm home!"

But there was no reply. He looked around the apartment and called again, "I'm home Ma!"

After no reply again, he went into the kitchenette and found nothing, neither in the living room next to it, nor his mother's bedroom, or the tiny bathroom with the shower. The whole time he kept calling, but there was still no reply which starts to worry him.

The last place he would check is his tiny bedroom with pictures of cars he drawn on the wall, toy airplanes hanging from the ceiling, toy cars placed on top of his drawers with a cute little lamp. And of course some little clothes scattered around and the room and his small bed.

"Mom! I'm home!" Arthur shouts wanting to get a response. He looked around the room until he finds a note on top of his pillow.

He went over to his bed and picked up the note and starts reading…

"Arthur, I am so sorry, but I have to get away for awhile and I don't think i'll be able to come back. I can't tell you the reason why I'm leaving you. I want you to remember that I love you very much and I hate to do this to you. Love, Mom."

Tears immediately rolled down the young boy's eyes and angrily crumbles it up, tossing it and throws himself on his bed sobbing into his pillow.

First my father, now my mother. Why do they have to leave me? Why walk out on me? WHY ME? He thought as he cries.

After thinking and thinking, he decides that his Grandma Nussbaum can take him in and take care.

Wiping his tears from his face, he went to the telephone and dialed his grandma's number. His mother gave him that number in case of emergencies in the future. This counted.

After a few rings, he heard a "Hello?"

Arthur sobbed, "Grandma?"

On the other side of the line, she heard crying so something is wrong.

"Skippy dear? What's the matter?" She immediately said.

He replied, "Mom left. She ain't coming back! She left a note!"

"WHAT?!"

After hearing his Grandma shout, she immediately asked, "Are you all alone?"

"Yeah…"

Just then she starts swearing in Italian which shows how angry she is on the other side of the line.

After she finishes, she said, "Stay where you are! I'm coming over to get you! And I need you to do a favor Skippy! I need you to pack up your pajamas, your toothbrush, anything you need for now. We're gonna come back tomorrow to gather the rest of your belongings, alright? Just stay put and pack! I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Yes Grandma," Arthur sniffled and they both hang up their phones and he starts packing up some things he need. His pajamas, his shirt and pants, his toothbrush, his pillow, his stuffed giraffe that his grandma gave to him as a baby. As soon as he finishes, Grandma Nussbaum comes in the door calling, "Skippy?"

Arthur ran over to her and hugged her crying again. Tears went down her cheeks feeling horrible for her grandson being deserted.

She looks down at her grandson and said, "Let's go, alright?"

He turned to look back at this home.

"We'll be back to collect things tomorrow. Alright sweetheart?" She suggest holding his hand and takes his big bag.

He nodded sniffling and then leaves with his Grandma.

Her apartment wasn't really as far as his. The apartment is just right in Milwaukee. Though he was born in East Meadow, but has been raised outside of town in the state.

She drives her car with Arthur in the backseat looking out the window thinking again with tears coming down from his eyes.

Not only he's heartbroken that someone he loves leaves him. That two special someones that he loved, but he hopes no one else will leave him. Not even his beloved grandma. The grandma who makes his favorite meals, give presents every time she visits though his parents fear it could spoil him. She is a very sweet person he thought and she wouldn't leave him.

As soon as she pulled up to the apartment building, they got out of the car. Arthur looks up at the building and holds his favorite stuffed giraffe close to his heart as they enter the building and up the stairs while Nussbaum carries his bag and opens the door.

He walks in and just sits down the couch and his Grandma turns on the lights. A small apartment with a tiny living room with a small kitchen, a small bathroom with a shower, and a small bedroom. Arthur hasn't been to his Grandma's apartment since he was little and doesn't really remember what it looked like.

His Grandma sighed putting the bag on the couch, "I know it's not much as you thought sweetheart."

He looked around once more feeling the warmth and comfort. Normally kids that age would be spoiled brats over places like this. But Arthur doesn't mind. It's still like home to him. "It's fine Grandma," he said calmly. "It's nice. And comfy." He forced a small smile despite the sadness.

"I'm gonna make you your favorite dinner, spaghetti and meatballs while you get settled. Ok?"

Arthur nodded as Nussbaum enters the kitchen to cook. He looks around the living room again hugging his giraffe.

Only about a few hours later, it starts to get dark and Nussbaum puts spaghetti on plates and put it on the dining room table calling Arthur over who is listening to the radio. He came over to the table and eats it slowly still thinking about what happened.

He only had just a few bites. He's too sad to eat, even though he enjoys spaghetti and meatballs.

"Here's what we're going to do Skippy. I'm going to call someone to have me take you in permanently which means a long time, and we're gonna collect your things tomorrow. Alright sweetheart?"

He nodded taking a few more bites.

After dinner, Arthur went to get changed in his pajamas as Nussbaum sets the couch up as a bed for him.

"I'm sorry it's not a bed Arthur, but to make you feel better, I'm gonna get you a pull-out couch which goes from couch to bed."

Arthur nodded and sits on the couch with his giraffe in his arms and she puts a blanket on him.

"Goodnight Grandma," he said softly after a small yawn.

"Goodnight Skippy. I love you very much." Nussbaum gives him a kiss and pets him on the head.

Arthur lays down and snuggles up with his giraffe and immediately falls asleep.

Nussbaum smiles and stood up leaving the lamp on for him and goes to her bedroom.

But then a few hours later, Arthur's eyes opened suddenly from a bad dream he had. He sits up and starts to cry clutching his giraffe to his chest.

Grandma Nussbaum left him too. He knows it's just a dream. But it was a horrible dream. A horrible fear of being abandoned and deserted. And it's the worst thing he ever experiences. Feeling unloved.

He heard creaking on the floor coming over and the next thing he knew arms wrapped around him and he leans forward into his Grandma's chest sobbing.

"Shhhhhh… What's the matter Arthur?" She asks soothing him and rubbing his back.

"You left me too! You walked out on me too! And never came back like mom and dad did!" He replied still crying.

She immediately said, "Oh Skippy! I would never leave you. Bad dream?"

He nodded sniffling and hiccuping.

"Awwww sweetheart, shhhhhh… It's alright. Listen Skippy, I will never leave you. I will never ever leave you! I promise that. Remember that I promised. I will never leave you!" She said soothingly and gently rubbing his back.

Arthur has finally calmed down from crying and was getting tired, his eyelids start drooping and his grandma noticed that.

"Want me to sing to you?" She asked.

He yawned in reply which is a yes.

She puts him on her lap and then rocks him back and forth singing, "Sleep now little baby, warm through the night, may sweet dreams caress you till morning's first light, your strong little muscles must fight the good fight. So sleep Fonzarelli, sleep well through the night…"

She looks down to his sleeping grandson and smiled and kissed him on the head.

That lullaby has been passed down in the family from generations to generations, and it always worked like a charm on the little ones when they're tired or need to calm down.

Nussbaum looked down at Arthur clutching his giraffe tightly as he slept. She gave him a kiss again thinking about why his mom left him in the first place. Anger filled her eyes at the thought about his mother. First her son Vito, now his wife. This is getting ridiculous. How could they do that to their own son? Walking out on him especially without having a reason why...

Fonzie has never forgotten that night as he sat in his apartment thinking. Every single night he thinks about it which upsets him though he always keeps his cool when others see him.

But the people he knew and loved kept leaving him and coming back and leaving him again. Like his parents first, and then his friends who moved away when he was a little kid, and Arnold who is married, Marsha his favorite waitress who works there as well, and then his good friend Sticks, his steady girlfriend Pinky and her sister Leather, and then his best friend Richie along with his buddy Ralph, Lori Beth Richie's wife and their baby, and then Joanie and Chachi along with Al, then Ashley and her daughter Heather, his good friends Laverne and Shirley and their friends, then Jenny Piccolo, not that he cares, but it counted. And K.C., and Roger's brother Flip too. Then Potsie ran away from home without any explanation whatsoever. But then just days ago, his beloved Grandma had passed away.

He laid on the bed wanting to be alone. He doesn't know how long he's gonna stay there for. He thought just until he'll overcome depression. But it's ain't working for him. It has been only a few days since the funeral and he hasn't said a word to anyone else.

He heard a knock and he sighed, "Come in…"

The door opened and Marion entered with something behind her back.

"Oh, hey Mrs. C," he said sadly.

Marion asked, "Are you alright Arthur dear?"

Fonzie took a deep breath, wanting to explain, but he doesn't know what to do. So he starts explaining which ends up into shouting. "I don't know. I really don't know. The woman who has raised me for 10 years has died!" He buried his face in his hands as tears immediately came out of his eyes and rush down his face. He doesn't want to cry in front of Mrs. C. But at times like this, he needs someone he really loves to be with like he was with his Grandma, and that's Marion. "My nightmare has came true! She left me too! Like everyone else!"

Marion immediately sat down and then hugs him letting him lean his head on her shoulder to cry.

"Oh Arthur…"

He sniffled, "Everyone kept leaving me, my parents, my friends, and now my grandma. Why does everyone keep deserting me huh? It's not fair! And now you and Mr. C. will walk out on me too!"

Marion kept hugging him and said sadly soothingly, "No… Me and Howard would never ever leave you! Never!"

Fonzie said after calming down, "I thought nobody loves me anymore y' know, and wants to take off on me, or make reasons to take off!"

Marion smiled sadly hugging him tight.

"Awww Arthur, I'm so sorry. I promise that I will never ever leave you. Neither Howard." She said giving him a kiss making him smile a little.

"You promise?" He asked sniffling with hopeful eyes.

She nodded. "I promise." She waited for the right moment.

"Anyways, I came in here to tell you that I went to your Grandma's apartment today and Chachi came to help gather her things. And I found this in the closet." She shows Fonzie the… stuffed giraffe he had when he was a little boy.

His eyes widened at the sight of his favorite giraffe again, and immediately takes it into his arms hugging it with all his might. He hasn't seen his giraffe in so many years, he thought he lost it forever.

"Where did you find this?! I've been looking everywhere for it and I've been crying for weeks and weeks you know!" He shouted with excitement.

"It was in the corner of the closet," Marion replied with a smile.

Fonzie slapped his forehead with his palm. "Of course it is! Why didn't I think to look in there?"

Marion still smiled and gave a kiss on his head.


End file.
